Los Caprichos de un Idiota
by Linum
Summary: Hay pequeños minutos, segundos, milésimas donde podemos sentir algo indescriptible en nosotros, una nueva sensación capaz de desaparecer al mismo tiempo que apreció. Pequeñeces, las hay en todo lugar. BTS (YoonMin)


Lo Siento y Gracias.

 _¿Puedes escuchar su voz?_

Tan bella, tan melodiosa, tan exquisita. Una sensación de paz lo invadió al primer instante, podía quedarse así por días y sería perfecto: con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo echado mientras el suave viento invade el cuarto. Era un simple momento inolvidable, unos minutos que se hacían hermosamente largos, una felicidad que crecía de a poco y que expandía dentro de él.

Era como una burbuja, una donde solo existía esa voz y él, una donde no había necesidad de hacer algo; era su paraíso. Pero la curiosidad por saber más podía ser el fin de algo y el inicio de otro. Porque YoonGi sintió el _cielo_ por una noche y cuando despertó volvió a la realidad donde solo estaban esas letras de canciones en sus cuadernos, esa realidad donde estaba ese pequeño cuarto algo desordenado, donde Min YoonGi no conocía a quien le pertenecía aquella voz.

 _¿Correr? Es el momento_

YoonGi no perdió tiempo. Ese día tan solo se quedó pegado a su escritorio escribiendo y escribiendo; palabras, frases, versos. La poesía y los sentimientos que plasmaba en las hojas, todas para ser cantadas por aquella persona con esa voz que lo llevaba a otro mundo tan maravilloso.

Perdió el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Casi al finalizar ese día soltó un suspiro, tanta satisfacción, felicidad y éxtasis en un simple gesto. El cansancio lo mando a dormir otra vez, pero no se oponía, claro que no al haber una gran posibilidad de volver a escuchar esa nueva _musa_. Y sin ninguna objeción dejó todo y solo durmió.

 _Oscuridad, aquella está cubriendo la noche que es gobernado por el silencio._

La mañana llegó otra vez, Min abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces, intentó volver a dormir; nada sirvió, no hubo una segunda vez donde pudiese escuchar aquella música. YoonGi estaba pensando más y más, cada cosa, cada opción, cada recuerdo. Sí, podía ser alguna clase de recuerdo, tal vez ya lo había escuchado pero lo olvidó, las posibilidades eran demasiadas pero su mente no le dio ninguna pista.

Frustración. Cuando uno tiene algo que anhela con fuerza y de la nada desaparece, se esfuma y solo se convierte en un recuerdo doloroso, uno lleno de frustración al no poder hacer nada. YoonGi no quería aceptarlo, debía de haber algo, era imposible que de la nada apareciese en su mente y no hubiese más, era injusto, una tortura para él que, una voz como esa no vuelva a ser escuchada, que sea olvidada.

 _¿Conoces el desgraciado que gusta jugar con nosotros y tratarnos como unos simples peones? El destino se ríe de nosotros, tan insignificantes._

Aquí, donde los sentimientos se unieron, donde creó la música que lo alienta, donde una vez experimentó algo tan hermoso y tan doloroso. Ese lugar al que ahora le dice adiós, ahora que su futuro brilla y él debe de seguir adelante. Pero la vida siempre tan juguetona nos pone a prueba, aquella tan vil a veces. Ahora debía escoger: un ayer desaparecido, un hoy tan decisivo, un mañana tan desconocido.

Los juguetes no solo son para los niños; no todo debe ser tan sucio. Los humanos tan manchados que piensan de ello como algo macabro y enfermo.

Frente a sus ojos estaba un chico cantando mientras entraba y salía del siguiente apartamento, entre cajas y un cabello castaño, con un rostro tan inocente, con esa voz que tantas veces se repitió en su cabeza. ¿Era posible? YoonGi no sabía como reaccionar pues cuando ese chico llega, él se va, se va lejos, se va para tener un futuro. Después del esfuerzo, después de varios intentos, después de tantos momentos felices como difíciles _él_ venía como si nada, se ponía a un costado y solo cantaba.

Injusto, sí, era injusto, es como si le pidiese que no se vaya, que por fin podría cantar para él, pero ¿qué pasaba con su futuro?, ¿qué había con aquella oportunidad luego de tantas negaciones?

La cabeza de YoonGi comenzaba a doler, era tanto en un solo instante, la calma se perdía, sus manos temblaban y lo único que quería era detener todo por un momento.

Así, sin pensarlo mucho entró al otro cuarto y decidió enfrentarlo; lo más probable era que terminase siendo un lunático a vista de él pero eso ya no importaba, para YoonGi valía más que aquel chico supiese todo el caos que había causado y del cual debía hacerse responsable.

 _¿Viste el cielo? Con esperanza, con sueños, con deseos uno es libre de imaginar lo que sea, uno simplemente puede ser feliz._

Ese día Park JiMin vio como un chico más que molesto entraba a su nueva "casa" con varios papeles en mano, los cuales fueron esparcidos en una mesa. El chico le entregó uno de los tantos papeles y JiMin solo leyó lo escrito. Poco a poco y mientras terminaba, sin entender del todo ese chico de cabello negro se acercó.

Fueron horas, horas donde YoonGi le contó desde el inició y JiMin solo le prestaba atención callado. Park se preguntaba cómo era posible todo aquello, cómo alguien pudo escribir tanto para alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Pero como ya se dijo el destino y sus mañas nos tienen como unos simples juguetes; entonces uno debe dejar de ser un títere, cortar aquellas cuerdas que nos limitan y elegir por nosotros mismos.

Min YoonGi dejó su apartamento ese día, una propuesta de una agencia había aparecido frente a él y no podía desperdiciarlo como si nada; Park JiMin encontró su apartamento, ahora empezaba su nueva vida donde ya debía ser como un adulto. Ambos con tantas cosas en mente, pero ya lo habían decidido, ahora no podían olvidarse. YoonGi mantuvo contacto con JiMin y cuando podía lo visitaba, ambos trabajando juntos, creando música, creando un nuevo futuro.

Un día comenzó algo tan magnífico para algunos, una combinación de colores que terminaban en una explosión de sentimientos y ahí se creó la sincera felicidad de dos pequeñas e insignificantes partículas de polvo en este gran y extenso universo.

 _El mañana tan tenebroso para algunos, tan esperados por otros. No lo repases tanto, primero es el presente así que vive en este._

.

 _Lo siento._ Esta historia es dedicada a una amiga. O, siento que haya pasado mucho tiempo para que al final lo escriba, intenté varias veces pero no terminaban de convencerme, pero una madrugada de la nada escribí esto (la costumbre no se quita ;-;).

 _Gracias._ El resultado final me gustó, por muy molesta que esté ahora no quita eso; sé que si lo repaso más y busco hasta el más mínimo error lo voy a terminar borrando por ello está casi tal y como fue terminado por primera vez. Si encuentran algún error pueden comentarlo se los agradecería.

No quiero alargar esto más: sigo molesta porque luego de varios intentos por escribirlo sin necesidad de que venga la inspiración al final la desgraciada se unió con mi cabeza una madrugada xD.

Eso es todo ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
